Now you're my anchor
by Ashewolf
Summary: Stiles y los muchachos se encuentran en una batalla, quizás la más difícil de todas las que han librado hasta ahora, porque todo, las decisiones y sentimientos, definirán si habrán de matar a uno de ellos o conseguirán salvarlo.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Stiles y los muchachos se encuentran en una batalla, quizás la más difícil de todas las que han librado hasta ahora, porque todo, las decisiones y sentimientos, definirán si habrán de matar a uno de ellos o conseguirán salvarlo. Notes: Me explico, a ver, esta historia solo tiene un spoiler Real, el true alpha, se sitúa en la tercera temporada, justo dónde terminan las alucinaciones de nuestros protagonistas. Cuando creían que había terminado todo porque destruyen a las sombras que maneja el Void, resulta que no habían más que empezado.  
Se compondrá de tres partes, una la subo hoy, otra mañana y el final el Jueves. DISFRUTADLA, su trabajito me ha costado.

Chapter 1: Capítulo 1.

Para el muchacho todo pasa a cámara lenta, ya que mira la escena impotente.  
Scott lo tiene agarrado del brazo, protegiéndolo de cualquier ataque con su propio cuerpo.  
Allison acertaba flechas por cada cosa que veía, lo cual era tremendamente útil, con ayuda de Isaac que la protegía de cualquier ataque que pudiera dañarla, con lo que conseguía, de vez, en cuando, una mirada de apoyo del true alpha.  
Incluso Lydia, su pelirroja, ayudaba a todos. En una mano llevaba una pequeña daga gemela y compañera de la que escondía él, consiguiendo defenderse sin ayuda de nadie, y en la otra tenía un pequeño arco, de corto alcance, mucho menor que el de Allison pero no menos eficaz de la manera que ella lo estaba utilizando. Su pelo rojo ondeaba al viento y eso la hacía mucho más, por qué no pensarlo ya que no la escuchaba… sexy.  
Todos se defendían como podían, incluso Scott, su mejor amigo y true alpha, con una sola mano y mucho más eficaz que él.  
Odiaba el sentimiento de impotencia, era arrollador, lo desarmaba, lo dejaba con ganas de esconderse en un rincón del mundo, de rodearse de cojines y envolverse de papel de burbujitas o como quieras que se llame eso y enfrentarse a todo tal y como hacían sus amigos. ¿Por qué no era capaz de defenderse como ellos? Incluso Lydia había dejado su "pijidez" para entrenar con ellos, para defenderse y conseguirlo.  
Y él no había conseguido nada en este tiempo.

Había observado la escena y. aunque él no podía ver o definir las cosas con las que luchaban, porque solo era capaz de percibir una humareda negra y poco consistente, que además era muy rápida. No había visto a Derek por ningún lado.  
Se agachó solo por que Scott se lo ordenó, y percibió una mano apresándolo, abrazando su estómago. Stiles cerró los ojos, como aceptando su sentencia, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que iba a morir de un garrazo en el estómago, esperó el inminente dolor.  
La verdad es que no era tan malo morir de un garrazo en el estómago, había visto, o mejor dicho imaginado muchas formas peores. ¿Una garra podía transformarlo en lobo? La verdad es que no había leído nada sobre eso, debería de haberlo leído antes de morir.  
-Gracias Derek- comentó el muchacho de pelo negro, piel morena y ojos marrones, que ahora estaban rojo sangre. El muchacho observaba un punto tras de él, así que era él el de la garra, buena forma de asustarme-casi-matarme-del-susto- quiso decir pero sabía que el Sourwolf ya tenía mal humor de por sí, así que mejor no provocarle más, y encima en medio de tal semejante matanza.- ¿ me vas a ayudar?- le preguntó echándole una leve mirada para volver a atacar mortíferamente a una criatura, apuntándole al corazón con sus garras.-  
Wow, eso sí que era morir de un garrazo.  
Derek tardó en hablar, como si no recordara cómo se hacía, y la verdad es que, utilizándolo tan poco como hacía, no resulta raro que lo llegara a olvidar. La verdad, ese silencio se parecía al que solía hacer cuando te lo explicaba todo con las cejas.  
-¡Ahora no es momento para responder con tus cejas, Derek!- exclamó el joven, perdiendo la paciencia al haber pasado un minuto y su amigo se volvía a mirarlo cuando tenía un segundo libre, dudando, ¡podía hacer que lo mataran!- ¡No pueden estar todos pendiente de ti ahora!  
Las criaturas que atacaban, una a una, se le quedaron mirando inmóviles, y parecían que estaban mirándolos a ellos dos.  
¡Mierda!¿Hasta en un momento así la iba a cagar? No ti como la respiración del alpha le rozaba la nuca, pero, extrañamente, estaba o le transmitía frío.  
Allison había aprovechado el percance para destruir unos cuantos blancos peligrosos. Ahora que se fijaba el joven, solo quedaban tres: uno que atacaba a Isaac, otro al true alpha y el de Lydia.  
¿Había miles de ellos y ahora solo quedaban tres? Imposible. Esto quería significar algo, seguro. Debía de averiguar justamente qué era, ya que era el único que podía pensar.  
-Erica y Boyd vienen de camino- respondió el alpha, como respuesta a Scott, como si eso fuera suficiente para pensar que era un sí. Lo hizo levantarse, dándose la vuelta.  
Con este gesto el alpha le abrió los ojos, no es que todos hubieran desparecido, es que se estaban aglomerando o, estaban atrapados, lo que fuera, en una enorme cúpula blanca. Iba a comentar que le parecía salida de una película de Harry Potter, pero se calló, aquello no tenía gracia, al menos ahora no, puede que después sí.  
-¡Derek! Ni se te ocurra acercarte- le incriminó Deaton, parecía que le había visto con esas intenciones y no era correcto hacerlo.  
¿Cuándo había llegado Deaton? Ni si quiera recordaba que estuviera en el plan.  
Stiles suspiró, a veces le parecía que podía ver todo, y cuando podría ser útil y hacer lo que mejor se le daba que era observar y hablar… solo podía estar pendiente del alpha. Y ni si quiera sabía por qué. Quizás porque el alpha era su único impedimento de que cogiera un autobús hacia otro mundo. Sería eso.  
No sabía cuántas veces se había salvado mutuamente, no las había contado, pero sabía que esta vez iba a poder hacer poco por él. Por el alpha que estaba salvándole por enésima vez.  
Y sin embargo, respecto a la escena dónde estaba, algo le resultaba tremendamente extraño.  
Ninguna sombra se acercaba a él, para atacarlo directamente. Y le resultó extraño que Derek pudiera con más de una sombra a la vez.  
Ahora mismo se estaba enfrentando a tres. Hincó sus garras en el corazón del que estaba situado a la derecha, para hacer lo mismo con el de su izquierda. El que estaba en medio de ambos seres quizás pensó, desgraciadamente, pensó que estaba indefenso porque se lazó a por él como un depredador a su presa. Pero Derek ya lo esperaba, de hecho estaba esperándolo desde que empezó todo, Stiles pudo escuchar por primera vez su risa socarrona al darle una patada al monstruo, a a la vez que giraba las manos que estaba en el pecho de las otras dos criaturas, haciendo que desvanecieran.  
El golpe no hizo que la última desapareciera con ella, pero el alpha ya lo esperaba, pero sí la retrasó, impulsándola hacia atrás, dándole un pequeño respiro al alpha.  
Stiles papó su bota, agachándose, buscando su daga, pensando que, aunque ya sabía que no era el momento su mente no podía para de maquinar y es que… ESO HABÍA PARECIDO JODIDAMENTE SACADO DE LOBEZNO. Derek había parecido una clase de lobezno, mejor, mucho mejor para su mente.  
En ese momento, otra de las "sombras", si es que podía llamárselas así, salió de la cúpula, parecía y era, mucho más grande que las que habían avistado hasta ahora, se cernió sobre él.  
Sintió el frío poblando todas y cada una de sus extremidades, no sabía qué tipo de criatura era pero seguro que tenía algo que ver con los fantasmas. Estaba claro, o al menos para él.  
La criatura, al contrario de lo que pensaba el joven que haría, no le atacó, solo le observaba o esperaba a algo,, no sabía qué era peor.  
La sombra parecía tener unos rojos, de un color que no era para nada parecido al puro de Scotty, había unas garras escondidas entre tanto humo negro y hasta unas piernas, parecía que el humo era el que rodeaba a una figura humana, haciéndola tanto corpórea como incorpórea, seguro que lo controlaba a voluntad.  
Derek, irrumpiendo sus pensamientos, saltó por encima de él, evitándolo con precisión, y atacó a la sombra con decisión, pero esto solo pareció retardarla. Gruño enfadado, al no conseguir que todo saliera como quería, alertando a los demás, que habían ido situándose en los sitios libres de la cúpula, que formaba una especie de pentagrama.  
-No te despistes.- le recriminó el alpha, con sus ojos rojos y los dientes sacados, sus aspecto era muy lobuno pero no le asustó, le envalentonó para soltar una broma.  
-Sí, joven Yoda.-bromeó, justo cuando la criatura se cernió sobre él, que estaba distraído, convencido a dañarlo.  
Stiles se lamentó, empezando a pensar que todo había sido por su culpa, y era así, miró a su alrededor pero ninguna sombra había para que pudiera matarle. Suspiró, debía de vivir con la carga toda su vida, justo como… justo como hacía Derek con lo de su familia.  
-¡Eh!- ¿Es que nadie iba a ayudar al pobre alpha? ¿El lobo que le había estado protegiendo? ¿Es que no era importante para nadie? Porque para él si lo era, un momento, ¿lo era? ¿Y eso qué significaba?  
Nadie acudía a ayudarlos, era como si no pudieran salir de pentagrama por más que quisieran o no querían directamente, la criatura empezó a rasgar la espalda del alpha con una garra y con la otra el estómago. Stiles no pudo reprimir una mueca de dolor que se dibujó en su cara.  
-¿Nadie va a hacer nada?-estaba sintiendo como si se le apagara la voz, como si se le parara el tiempo, cuando para Derek debía de estar pareciéndole totalmente eterno.  
Encontró la daga de su bota y la sacó, pero la sombra se deshizo cuando iba a lanzarla.  
-Parece que el hierro mata a las más grandes- comenta Scott con un barra enorme de hierro en sus manos, Derek se deja caer al suelo, inconscientemente-¿Derek?  
Un apenas oíble "Estoy bien" salió de su boca, los lobos respiraron aliviados, Jackson había sido la primera víctima, la segunda Morrel, y por último el nuevo amor de Scott, Kira. No podían perder a nadie más.  
Y menos si era Derek añadió el joven de ojos marrones mientras se agachaba junto a él. Scott los deja a ambos solos, reuniéndose con los del círculo, no sin antes echarle una mirada de incomprensión, ¿por qué ahora le importaba tanto?  
Porque le había comprendido, justo por eso.  
Stiles levantó una ceja, sin comprender la mueca ni lo que querría significar, observó al alpha quejarse, algo muy poco común en él, además de que la sangre era negra.  
Puso una mano en su hombro, como si quisiera hacerle saber que estaba ahí, como si pensara que eso iba a ayudarle a ponerse mejor, a curarse mas rápido o antes.  
Unas palabras resonaron en su cabeza " el indenegable poder del amor humano…"  
El alpha levantó sus ojos marrones hacia él, admiró el círculo tan lejano y luego el rostro de Stiles. Stiles le imitó, notando como el lobo iba curándose, con demasiada rapidez, admiró como Scott partía la barra en dos con sus garras, y le tendía una parte a Isaac, que le sonreía agradecido y sorprendido.  
Más sorprendido estaba él, que llevaban muchos meses intentando matarse el uno al otro y casi consiguiendo que se mataran los demás por su culpa.  
Pero, a lo mejor debía de suponer que en una lucha como esta, su afán de proteger a Allison era mayor a sus ganas por conseguirla o a su odio por tener que compartirla.  
Lydia le pasó unas cuántas flechas a Scott, quién se las pasó a Allison, que sonrió agradecida. Estaba falta de Flechas, la verdad.  
Deaton, antes de colocarse en el último sitio libre, repartió más flechas para ambas, parecía tener un armagedón guardado donde fuera, y agua para los chicos. Debían de estar fuertes, no sabían cuándo se rompería el campo de fuerza.  
¿Y a Derek nadie le daba agua?¿no era importante? Echó un pie hacia atrás, rozando una botella de plástico y haciendo que cayera hacia la derecha, sin que se derramara nada. Suspiró, Deaton la había dejado allí y ni si quiera se había dado cuenta.  
Soltando uno de los hombros de Derek solo para cogerla, bufó tranquilo, no había derramado ni una gota. Abriendo la botella, se pasó el cuchillo de una mano a otra, le estaba poniendo la botella en la boca cuando él se la quitó con ademán agresivo.  
-Puedo beber Solo Stiles.-Levantó una ceja mientras lo tragaba con rapidez, como si fuera el tesoro más apreciado del mundo pero no tuviera el tiempo suficiente para degustarlo.  
Stiles afianzó la mano en el hombro de él, mientras tragaba saliva, al verlo beber, sin saber por qué estaba segregando demasiada saliva. Derek no apartaba la vista de él mientras lo hacía, el muchacho se sonrojó, bajando la mirada.  
¿Tenía mono en la cara o algo? Su cara brillaba con admiración, cosa que nunca había visto, y menos dirigida desde Derek hacia su persona. Arrugó la botella como si fuese papel, tirándola al suelo, sin cuidado, y dispuesto a levantarse cuando el joven lo agarró.  
Todo empezaba a encajar, las sombras de dentro de la cúpula no forzaban para salir, estaba esperando, ¿esperando a qué? Esa era la pregunta.  
Stiles apretaba tanto la cuchilla con la que le apretaba el pecho al alpha le estaba dañando, haciéndose sangre a sí mismo.  
Todos los lobos se volvieron hacia él, oliendo la sangre, como vampiros, pero en vez sedientos de sangre lo observaban con preocupación.  
-Stiles,¿ qué haces?-preguntaron todos a la vez, confusos ante su actitud, excepto Deaton, quien asentía callado, como si estuviera haciendo lo correcto.  
-Stiles…-empezó a preguntarle el alpha, por último, confundido también, como todos.  
-Si cortas la cabeza, el cuerpo se desangrará-citó como hizo alguien tanto tiempo atrás que no recordaba ni cuándo ni quién había sido-.  
-¿¡Qué?!-acabaron por añadir todos histéricos, deseaban moverse, salir del círculo, pero no podían, Deaton les había dicho que una vez que lo hicieran, hasta que la cúpula no se rompiera no lo conseguirían. Querían para al joven, pero el sabio solo hizo más que animarlo.  
Stiles miró los ojos del alpha, ahora rojos, para apretar el mango de la daga en su pecho, no sabía cómo iba a hacer fuerza para que eso le rasgase la piel hasta llegar al corazón. Dios, el olor de su propia sangre casi estaba consiguiendo marearle. Se forzó a pensar en otra cosa.  
-¿Qué estás… haciendo?-parecía que el pobre alpha se sentía indefenso y, cada vez más débil, por la cercanía del hierro.-  
Stiles suspiró, la fuerza del lobo no parecía estar ahora o era como si, es verdad, la verdad es que parecía como si no quisiera hacerle daño. Empezó a explicarle mientras sentía la punta del mando rasgar la dura piel del lobo como si fuera carne de membrillo, suspiró intentando no perder el conocimiento o marearse.  
-Antiguamente,-empezó a explicar con voz calmada y serena, que eran dos cosas que no estaba realmente, casi erudita- se hacía las dagas con hierro puro, ya no,-mordió su labio al seguir notando el sonido de la piel al resquebrajarse.- ya solo su mango- se frenó, incapaz de seguir, a fin de cuentas era un chiquillo, y solo era Derek.  
Deaton frunció el ceño, seguro que el joven Stilinski era capaz de conseguirlo, lo veía capaz.  
No podía, era Derek, o eso parecía al menos. Por eso no reaccionó cuando unos brazos cálidos agarraron sus antebrazos, encontrándose de nuevo con la cara de su alpha, o más bien con dos caras de su alpha. ¿Podía ser esto real?  
En silencio le envió una especie de señal con las cejas, con si le empujara a continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. Como si fuera normal que una persona te dije que le siguieras haciendo daño a alguien con tu misma cara y cuerpo. Una de sus manos agarró la suya mientras el falso Derek intentaba escapar del dolor.  
-Stiles, ¡Hazlo!-gritó Deaton, por fin, sin poder aguantarlo por más tiempo, esperando que las tuvieran todas de su mano, porque ahora mismo no lo tenía para nada seguro.-¡No es ÉL!  
ESTABA CLARO QUE NO ERA ÉL, gracias señor sabihondo, tenía dos Derek delante, uno de ellos no podía ser el verdadero. Y tenía que matarlo él, y aceptar las consecuencias de equivocarse o acertar. ¡ÉL! ¿Por qué debía de ser él quién lo matara?  
Percibió un apretón de manos del alpha, apoyándolo, animándolo, asintió convencido de pronto. Derek le transmitía calor, el "otro Derek" todo lo contrario. Apostó por eso, siendo una mínima corazonada, apretando la hoja de metal y notando la sangre caer desde su brazo y deslizarse hacia el suelo.  
Emitió un quejido, al vez que la criatura, cuando la daga rasgó su muñeca y a la vez que traspasaba la piel del ahora conocido falso alpha. Stiles vió los ojos de la criatura, que mostraban aún adoración, no lo entendía, estaba matándolo ¿ y seguía adorándolo?  
Unas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, al notar como la criatura iba muriendo poco a poco sin resistirse, que no pudo entender por la adrenalina que sentía, pero sabía que luego lo conseguiría.  
Derek le sonrió orgulloso y agradecido, pero no pudo responderle porque cuando el muchacho alcanzó el corazón una onda expansiva los separó a ambos.  
Derek se golpeó la cabeza contra un muro mientras que Stiles fue agarrado por una sombra que no había visto hasta ahora, como salida de la nada, que lo dejó en el suelo, sin que sufriera daños. Tras esto desapareció.  
Ambos perdieron el conocimiento, a la vez.  
La onda expansiva actuó rápido, rompió la cúpula, que pareció como si estuviera hecha de cristal por el sonido que emitió antes de desvanecerse, y con ella, las sombras que tras iluminarse corrían la misma suerte que la cúpula, sin gritos, sin resistirse.  
Y todos se quedaron inmóviles por un momento.  
Los gemelos, Rica y Boyd, entraron en ese justo instante. Lo extraño era que la onda expansiva no les hubiera afectado más que a ellos dos y a las sombras.  
Isaac, Erica y Boyd corrieron hacia su alpha, preocupados. Lo curaron, intranquilos, pero el hombre no estaba herido, solo inconsciente.  
Stiles no corría esa misma suerte.  
-¡STILES!-gritó Lydia mientras lo alcanzaba, pero Scott y Allison fueron los primeros en socorrerle, porque Aiden la frenó, celoso-¡STILES!  
Con una leve mirada silenciosa entre ellos, Allison le quitó el cuchillo, con cuidado de no dañarse, el pobre Stiles había agarrado con tanta fuerza la daga que se le había incrustado en la carne, rasgó la manga izquierda y Scott empezó a curarlo.  
-Está muerto Lydia. ¡Muerto!- gritó Aiden, intentando no se soltara, con éxito. Pero su éxito y sus palabras se llevaron una mirada de reproche de todos.-  
La pelirroja lloraba, moviendo las cabelleras rojas y brillantes mientras las lágrimas poblaban sus mejillas. No podía ser. ¡No podía estar muerto! Era Stiles, ¡Su Stiles!  
Stiles respiró con fuerza, aturdido y sin volver en sí, pero cayendo inconsciente.  
-Necesito ayuda-gritó el true alpha al ver que nadie se acercaba, y menos los gemelos, Ethan hizo un además pero su hermano negó, así que se quedó inmóvil, admirando la trágica escena.-Ayuda.  
En menos de un segundo la mano de Derek secundaba la suya, lo que provocó que el joven parpadeara, casi consciente, y la de Isaac, la de Erica y Boyd.  
-Pero si….-empezó a decir Aiden, tan confuso que soltó a la joven, que casi se cae al suelo, sorprendida de poder soltarse-su corazón había parado de latir, juraría… yo…-se lleva las manos a la cabeza, sujetándola, sin comprender.  
Las manos de Lydia sitúan la cabeza de Stiles en sus propias rodillas, sin parar de Llorar. Ya no sabía si lloraba de tristeza o de alegría.  
-Lyds-Stiles abrió los ojos, alzando una de sus manos temblorosas para limpiar las mejillas de ella.-No llores…por favor-tragó saliva, cada palabra le costaba un mundo, se sentía demasiado débil para hablar. Para decir todo lo que quería decir. Parpadeó sin evitar dormirse-¿Cómo iba a irme?-oteó el grupo hasta que se paró en Derek, ofreciéndole una sonrisa sincera, que se quedó en un pequeño levantamiento de su comisura derecha.-No podéis hacer nada sin…mí-cayó rendido, cerrando los ojos en el regazo de la joven.-


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: -Se saben más cosas sobre los ataques, el misterioso Falso Derek, y todo lo demás. Y el olor extraño que envuelve a Stiles.-ENJOY IT.

Notes: Vale, hoy he flipado al ver el capítulo, no sé si os lo creeréis, pero no lo había visto hasta ahora, y justo me he enterado por Shelyria. Llevo trabajando desde el lunes en este FF, y me parece increíble el final del capítulo de ayer. Odio a Jeff Davis. En fin, os dejo con el capi en el que se... saben algunas cosas importantes. MAÑANA MÁS. Un mordisquito rojo dulce.

_-Lyds-Stiles abrió los ojos, alzando una de sus manos temblorosas para limpiar las mejillas de ella.-No llores…por favor-tragó saliva, cada palabra le costaba un mundo, se sentía demasiado débil para hablar. Para decir todo lo que quería decir. Parpadeó sin evitar dormirse-¿Cómo iba a irme?-oteó el grupo hasta que se paró en Derek, ofreciéndole una sonrisa sincera, que se quedó en un pequeño levantamiento de su comisura derecha.-No podéis hacer nada sin…mí-cayó rendido, cerrando los ojos en el regazo de la joven.-_

Sus poderes le transmitían algo distinto, pero la joven solo estaba dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, por lo que sentía hacia su amigo.

Rompió en un sonoro llanto, acariciando el cabello al muchacho, qué daría por volver a ver esos ojos marrones…

-Lydia, Lydia-Allison, era Allison quién le hablaba, la llamaba por su nombre, cuando ella solo veía un borrón que no era Stiles, notando que le arrebataban al joven su lado.-Lydia, mírame, ¡mírame!

La joven alzó la mirada hasta Allison, que le estaba sacudiendo por los hombros, pero no pudo contener mucho su mirada fija en la de ella. Buscó al joven, que estaba en frente de él, sin moverse, inmóvil, en los brazos de Derek que había acabado por apretarlo contra él, intentando transmitirle calor. Todo el calor que fuera posible.

Pero cómo calentar un cuerpo muerto por un corazón congelado…

Aunque juraría que el joven movía su pecho, de arriba abajo, como si… ¡estaba respirando!

Se secó las lágrimas, mirando a la joven que tenía delante de ella, también tenía los ojos rojos pero mantenía una sonrisa sincera.

-Está vivo, Lydia, está bien-la joven la abrazó, dejando llevarse por sus sentimientos, en todo su conjunto y llorando ambas, unas en brazos dela otra.

Pero no sabía si lloraba de pena, por el mal rato que todos había pasado, o de alegría porque no había perdido a su amigo.

Despertó de golpe, estaba tumbado en una cama de lo que parecía ser la clínica de Deaton, debajo de sí tenía una especie de sábana que le evitaba sentir el frío de la camilla.

Una mano agarraba la suya, haciéndola temblar, con la voz casi rota. Ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de que había abierto los ojos, pero los lobos de la habitación sí que lo habían hecho.

-¡Has despertado!-murmuró Erica, que acto se abalanzó sobre su cuello, colmando de besos sus mejillas.

Stiles alzó solo una de las manos cariñoso, aún dolorido, porque la pelirroja seguía apresando su otra mano con los ojos empapados en lágrimas, continuaba moviendo los labios mecánicamente, como si llevara haciéndolo toda la noche.

Al soltarlo Erica, en contra de su voluntad, dejó que Allison la secundara, apretando el cuerpo del joven con demasiada fuerza debido a la tensión, Stiles le acarició la espalda.

Ella se separó, un instante, manteniendo su cercanía para mirarlo a los ojos, luego examinar todo su rostro. El joven la miró, extrañado, nunca había compartido ese tipo de confianza con ella. Porque era la novia de su amigo, ahora ya no lo era, quizás eso suponía algo nuevo.

-¿Estás bien?- despejó los cabellos sudados que le caían por la frente sin separarse, analizando todas y cada una de sus facciones, la joven parecía querer saber si mentía. Aunque la verdad es que en vez de una bienvenida todos lucían como si fuera una despedida.

-¿Tan mala cara tengo?- miró a la joven, sintiéndose nervioso por la exclusión de su espacio, a la vez de que todo parecía sospechoso o que quizás se sentía nervioso delante de sus amigos tratándola de esa manera.- Mira que la tengo siempre Allison…-bromeó, haciendo que todos soltaran una carcajada, consiguiendo que al final se separara de él.

Se rascó la frente, evitando las miradas de todos, algo incómodo, pero pensando en su siguiente broma.

-Vaya, quién lo diría, solo tienes que pensar que vas a morir y "no morir" para ser popular entre las chicas-empezó a decir cuando el abrazo de la pelirroja lo dejó sin respiración, fue Scott el único que se rió esta vez, alegando que llevaba razón.

Lydia se esforzaba en reír cuando no podía contener el llanto.

-Esa ha sido buena.-comentó Isaac, volteando la cabeza para echarle una larga mirada a Allison, quién no supo identificar si estaba celoso o orgulloso de ella por ser tan atenta. Seguro que había sido la primera.

-Sí, claro, muy buena.- comentó Boyd abrazando a la rubia con ademán protector, añadió un gruñido por si no estaba nada claro, lo que la rubia respondió con una sonrisa y un pequeño beso.

-Tranquilo Boyd, no estoy interesado-le sonrió amablemente a Erica, intentando que no se sintiera rechazada, pero la joven solo estaba pendiente de su pareja. Afianzó su mano en la nuca de la pelirroja, para llamar su atención, aunque todos pensaron que iba a besarla.

Ethan frenó a su hermano por el hombro, que estaba emitiendo una especie de gruñido.

-Lydia-provocó que la muchacha lo mirara a los ojos, aun sollozante y confusa- que estoy bien…-mantenían fija su mirada los dos en los ojos del otro- pero me haces daño…-la joven dejó caer sus brazos del cuello de él, con una sonrisa de disculpa y otra de incomodidad. Como si ya supiera lo que iba a pasar.-¿qué…hora es?

Todos se empezaron a reír sonoramente, aunque Stiles no comprendía nada, ¿siempre iba a ser motivo de chiste sin saberlo?

Era Stiles, acababa de despertarse, mientras todos dudaban de si lo conseguiría, y se le ocurría preguntar eso. ¡Típico de Stiles!

-Son las doce de la mañana-inquirió Deaton, quién entraba en la habitación, con Derek tras él. El joven sonrió perceptiblemente- Llevas toda la noche y el día de ayer dormido, Stiles.

El joven respondió a esto con una mueca, no muy contento, le gustaba mucho dormir pero, ¿tanto? Sí que tenía que haberlos preocupado.

-Hiciste un gran esfuerzo…-comenzó Derek, enarcando las cejas. Se había apoyado en una pared libre, observando al joven sin apartar los ojos de él.

El joven se aguantó las ganas de comprobar si era real. Aspiró con fuerza y, cuando iba a decir no era nada, Lydia continuó la frase del alpha.

-…El esfuerzo digno de un héroe.-mantenía aún los ojos fijos en su regazo.

Los ojos de Stiles no permanecían quietos, los miraban de uno al otro, como en un partido de tenis,. ¿se había perdido algo? Evitaban mirarse, como si se hubieran dicho cosas difícil de perdonarse o tuvieran algo en contra del otro, pero se terminaban las frases. Incomprensible.

Aiden emitió otro gruñido, descontento pero inmovilizado por el toque de su hermano, que parecía relajarlo.

El silencio se hizo tan incómodo que Stiles carraspeó, queriendo eliminarlo, todos los miraban embobados. Parecía una pelea por su territorio. Ninguno de ellos había escuchado la conversación barra discusión que habían tenido la noche anterior, pero no hizo falta.

La voz de Derek siguió en la cabeza de Lydia, como iba a estar mucho tiempo.

"Tú no has hecho nada por él, solo evitarlo, ¿y ahora que lo pierdes es cuando te das cuenta de que sientes algo? Vamos Lydia, no me jodas…"

Derek suspiró, seguro que pensaba en sus palabras, se sentía culpable de habérselas dicho solo porque lo pensaba, había cosas que no debían decirse. ¿Desde cuándo se sentía culpable?

"¿Eso quiere decir que sientes algo por él? ¿tú?¿desde cuándo?" recordó Derek, y se preguntó a sí mismo desde cuándo, porqué y todo lo demás, pero no… no conseguía ninguna respuesta concluyente, parece ser que siempre había estado ahí.

-He notado como si me curaran- comentó el muchacho, intentando traer a los dos de dónde quiera que se hubieran metido, se sentía como culpable de la situación, sin saber por qué, pero era un presentimiento.

Derek, sin darse cuenta, se había situado en su lado izquierdo, al contrario de la pelirroja, quién había vuelto a afianzar su mano como si quisiera declarar un tesoro suyo.

-Y así era-el alpha pensó que con esas palabras bastaría, pero o se olvidaba de lo preguntón que era Stiles o quería que preguntase…

Stiles enarcó una ceja, frunciendo el ceño a la vez, con una mueca graciosa, mientras escrutaba la multitud que tenía enfrente de él. Su mirada acabó fija en Scott, como si su buddy fuera el único que podría haberlo hecho. Quedarse una noche con él no lo hacía cualquiera, así que tenía que haber sido su hermano.

-A mí no me mires-le dice con cara triste, como si odiara decepcionarle.- No me dejaron estar aquí- se excusó el joven mirando a Derek y luego a Deaton-

-Pero…

El alpha carraspeó, provocando que todos lo miraran para que dijera algo que ya todos sabían, pero que ninguno se atrevían a decir.

-Nos quedamos la pelirroja y yo-puso una mano sobre el hombro de él, con cierta…expresión de no querer pero sentirse obligado a hacerlo.-

-Lydia…-añadió ella, alzando la voz, retándolo. El alpha pronunció su nombre, mirándola también, a lo que la muchacha asintió, complacida.

-Pero si Lydia no puede…-miró a la joven, que negó con la cabeza. Su lengua iba más rápida en ese momento que su mente. Miró al alpha, sin creérselo aún, que tenía una ceja levantada, como si empezara a dudar de que Stiles fuera Stiles.

El alpha había bajado su mano hasta la herida de él, curándola hasta que ya solo quedaba un rasguño.

-Así que tú…

Stiles, dejándolos a todos atónitos y con las mandíbulas desencajadas, soltó la mano de Lydia con lentitud, intentando no dañarle con el gesto-lo cuál era imposible- para agarrar la del alpha, apretándola levemente y con rubor en sus mejillas.

-Gracias-admitió mientras lo miraba a los ojos, sin poder apartarlos de los verdes de él.

Isaac empezó a toser, por el olor empalagoso que desprendía Stiles, se excusó, saliendo de la habitación. Allison no tardó en acompañarlo, sin comprender la mirada que todos dirigían al joven, o ese comportamiento.

Erica y boyd se miraban con expresión de querer besarse. Y los gemelos parecían tener ganas de escapar lo más rápido posible.

Lydia, ajena a esto, o más bien intentaba estar ajena a esto, se había perdido todo, con la mirada fija en la pared.

Scott también acabó tosiendo pero aguantó el tipo, estaba preocupado por su amigo y no quería salir para encontrarse con ellos dos, Allison e Isaac. Demasiado que estaba teniendo que escucharlos cuando no quería.

-Te lo debía, yo..-el alpha, como siempre, no encontraba las palabras exactas, mordió sus labios observando a los demás con extrañeza, él no olía nada. Stiles siempre había olido tal como lo hacía ahora para él.

Stiles asintió, parpadeando para no perder de vista al alpha, aunque se perdió observando sus hombros y sus brazos, tragó saliva, intentando controlar sus pensamientos.

-lo sé, lo vi en tus ojos.-terminó su frase por él, sin que tuviera que decirlo enteramente, podía leerlo como si fuera un libro abierto en ese momento.-cuando iba a ...-matarlo-

Lo siento, casi mueres por mi culpa… lamento haberte tratado así cuando eras el único… Derek desvió la mirada, soltando su agarre, y Stiles no pudo leer más.

-Stiles,¡para!-el true alpha había tenido que acabar tapándose la nariz-

-¿De qué?

El joven no entendía nada , hacía un minuto estaba hablando con el alpha sin acordarse de que todos los demás estaban allí, lo que le estaba empezando a cobrar factura, sonrojándose. ¿Y ahora su mejor amigo le decía que parara? No tenía sentido.

-Ya sabes de qué- comentó como si fuera obvio, señalando a los lobos de la habitación.

El olor volvió a atizarlos, esta vez con más fuerza, era demasiado dulce, tanto que les repugnaba, ninguno de ellos lo reconoció pero Deaton, divertido, le tendió un vaso de agua.

-Hueles demasiado dulce.-explicó mientras el joven bebía del vaso, la verdad es que sentaba bien beber agua, aunque por el sabor, sabía que no era solo eso.-les empalaga-Deaton mantuvo los ojos sobre los suyos, como si quisiera así hacerlo comprender- es el olor del primer..-no terminó la frase, para el avispado muchacho tampoco hacía falta.

Stiles lo había pillado al vuelo, y todos, excepto Derek, que se hallaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos-vete tú a saber pensando qué- que no estaba atento. El alpha volvió en sí, mirándolos a todos, con ceja en alto. Ya todo eso parecía un ritual, no había día en que el lobo no levantaba una ceja.

Estaba confuso, sus labios se tornaba en una fina línea, apretados, que fueron relajándose cuando el joven lo miró, con una sonrisa, para acabar mirando sus manos, sonrojándose.

Lydia luchaba por no levantarse e irse, y lo estaba consiguiendo, al menos por ahora. Tenía una lucha interior que ni si quiera ella entendía, e involucraba al joven y a Aiden.

Ambos respiraron tranquilos cuando el olor se hizo más suave, más soportable, hasta desaparecer casi por completo.

-Así mejor-seguidamente a esto, Isaac y Allison entraron en la habitación, algo desmejorados y con los ojos brilantes, el true alpha suspiró.

Deaton carraspeó, llamando la atención de todos, solo para comenzar a hablar con su expresión serena y su voz grave.

-Tenemos que hablar…

Notes: Bien, ya que SABÉIS, de qué es el olor... ni qué decir que os lo esperabais, ¿no? I mean, es un Sterek, con todas las reglas, y corto.  
He de confesaros que mañana... el trozo de mañana es algo más de... desarrollo, de comprensión, sobre todo mucha charla y , como habéis visto, he cambiado algunas cosas que deberían pasar y otras que no deberían de haber pasado. Aunque no lo parezca, shippeo Scallison.  
Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y dejéis Kudos y comentarios, y críticas, lo que sea, incluso si no comprendéis.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Por fin se responden todas las preguntas. Porqué Derek, porqué había dos. Porqué todo...

Notes: Bien, quiero deciros que el ff tenía un fin, un fin para mí misma o no sé. Pero es una de las formas de expresar cómo quisiera que fueran las muertes que Jeff nos "dice" que habrá en esta temporada. Que muera alguien, sí, pero que no sea el verdadero.  
Dios, en serio, qué depresión.  
A lo que iba, espero que os guste esta parte. SI tenéis alguna duda o algo no se entiende, aquí estoy. Y si queréis mi correo para preguntarme o quizás solo seguirme en twitter, lo que sea, preguntad.  
Os dejo disfrutar, si es que se puede disfrutar de la parte final. o.Ó

_Recapitulación:_

_Ambos respiraron tranquilos cuando el olor se hizo más suave, más soportable, hasta desaparecer casi por completo._

_-Así mejor-seguidamente a esto, Isaac y Allison entraron en la habitación, algo desmejorados y con los ojos brilantes, el true alpha suspiró._

_Deaton carraspeó, llamando la atención de todos, solo para comenzar a hablar con su expresión serena y su voz grave._

_-Tenemos que hablar…_

-Tenemos que hablar-todos se tensaron a la vez, como si supieran lo que venía a continuación, todos menos Stiles. Ethan acabó soltando a su hermano, que se acercó a la pelirroja, celoso, solo para abrazarla desde atrás, con ademán posesivo o protector.-Allí…moriste, como dijo Aiden, solo por un segundo, pero lo hiciste.-Stiles se sorprendió, haciendo ir más rápido su corazón, asustado también. El alpha se reunió a su lado, automáticamente, apretando su mano en torno al hombro de él, que lo relajó visiblemente.- como en el sacrificio-puntualizó mientras señalaba la mano del alpha tocándolo- y hasta que Derek no te tocó, no volviste totalmente con nosotros.

El hombre lo miró, hablando con la lentitud y misterio que le particularizaba, como si necesitara que comprendiera, más que ninguno de toda la habitación. Stiles entendió, todos sabían esto ya, menos él, como siempre. Acabó asintiendo.

-¿Qué viste?

Stiles se llevó los dedos a la frente, masajeándola, como si le costara hacerlo, pero solo recordaba una cosa, una cosa que Derek también sintió, porque lo estaba tocando.

-Frío-dijeron los dos a la vez, para luego mirarse, con una larga mirada silenciosa, sorprendidos.-estaba frío y oscuro- se sorprendió el joven cuando le vino a la cabeza. Derek mordió su labio, reprimiendo las ganas de abrazar al joven. Esas ganas no las había sentido nunca.

¿Abrazarlo? ¿Por qué? Suspiró sin comprender.

-¿nada más?-inquirió el druida, incansable, como si estuviera en medio de un interrogatorio que era cuestión de vida o muerte.

Stiles se lleva mano de nuevo al pecho, suspirando, respirando luego con dificultad, tragando como podía, intentando deshacerse de ese dichoso sentimiento.

-Me sentí vacío.

Esas palabras se les clavaron a todos los presentes, incluso Derek apretó con más fuerza su hombro para acabar soltándolo, como si se acabara de dar cuenta que era incómodo delante de los demás, o solo quisiera asegurarse de que era real.

-Stiles…- le reprendió el joven de nuevo, por el olor.

-Lo siento, no lo controlo.

Esto se ganó unas sonrisas de parte de los "doloridos" por el olor.

Deaton suspiró, carraspeando de nuevo, como si quisiera decir que debían volver al tema.

-Stiles sé lo que son esas criaturas.

Todos lo miraron, e incluso Isaac se llevó las manos a la cabeza, emitiendo un gruñido de disgusto, eso no se los había contado a ellos. Stiles levantó una ceja, le instigó con una mano a que siguiera, pero su expresión reflejaba que no iba a contarlo, no aún.

Stiles ató cabos, más rápido que ninguno de la habitación, el hombre no quería decírselo porque él ya lo sabía. El hierro, la incorporeidad, la capacidad de cambiar de aspecto y transformarse en el falso Derek…

-Son una mezcla entre espíritus y demonios.

Todos gritaron de asombro excepto de Derek, no le extrañaba un tipo de criatura nueva, después de estos meses…

Pero eso no era lo que Deaton quería escuchar, lo que quería que reflexionara.

-¿Recuerdas el momento en que mataste a la criatura?-prosiguió con el interrogatorio, como si fuera mucho más importante que eso, más profundo que eso.

Stiles se removió inquieto, en la búsqueda de los ojos del alpha, para comprobar que eran verdes, y no marrones.

-Supiste que no era yo-comentó el alpha, con voz tan grave y reflexiva que les sorprendió a todos, estaba hablando más que en todo el tiempo que le habían conocido.- ¿cómo?

Stiles se llevó las manos a la mandíbula, acariciando con suavidad para luego rascársela, haciéndose daño. Todos se mantuvieron las ganas de frenarle, le habían visto casi morir, no querían que sufriese más. Se sonrojó cuando se envalentonó a decirlo.

-Tú siempre estás…caliente-todos lo miraron, sin dar crédito, sorprendidos por esas palabras que podían interpretarse de otra forma distinta.-i mean, él transmitía frío y sus ojos eran…- le costada recordar justamente lo que había pensado hacía un segundo, estaba tan… nervioso.-marrones,-hizo una mueca de triunfo al recordar por fin- no verdes, como los tuyos.-los señaló, y el alpha desvió la mirada, sin reflejar ningún pensamiento ni sentimiento.

Casi pudo escuchar a Isaac decir, por la mirada que le estaba echando, sin hablar, que podrían vomitar arcoíris, sin embargo él siempre tenía aguantar sus tonterías. Una vez que él, además que no estaban diciendo, que solo eran ellos dos, que.. ofuf.

Deaton interrumpió el momento, ambos se miraban a los ojos, aunque el joven había acabado echando una mirada de odio a Isaac para volver a centrarse en él. El rubiales ahora miraba el suelo, tímido.

-¿Cómo los tuyos?

Stiles negó con la cabeza, intentando alejar los pensamientos que ahora carecían de importancia para centrarse en los que, dicho sea, debía de centrarse.

-Idénticos a los míos. Un momento… habéis comprobado que él..- empezó a preguntar, sin tener que terminar la frase. Deaton comprendió.

-Sí, lo hicimos, incluso pegándole con una barra de hierro.

Stiles se remueve incómodo, casi asesinando con una mirada a su mejor amigo.

-¿QUÉ?-acaba preguntando tras una leve pausa para tragar saliva.-¿Quién?

Scott silba inocente, sin mirar más que el techo, esperando a que su amigo se abalanzara sobre él.

-Stiles- lo llamó el alpha, con los labios entreabiertos, el joven centró toda su atención en él, como si le fuera imposible no hacerlo. Su voz serena conseguía calmarle, al igual que encandilarle.-No me hizo daño- hizo un ademán con su mano, restándole importancia- era necesario.

El joven tragó saliva, aprovechando para incorporarse aún más en la camilla, incómodo por sus dudas.

-Entonces…eres tú- terminó por alegar, como si era todo lo que le hiciera falta saber.

Dicho esto, sin esperar nada más, lo abrazó.

El alpha palmeó su espalda, con una sonrisa. Extrañamente, le estaba gustando el abrazo.

Deaton asintió, era el alpha, solo podía ser él, lo habían comprobado todo, todo lo que había en los libros y en los conocimientos del druida.

-¿algo más?

Stiles, esta vez, se masajeó las sienes, en círculos, con la esperanza de que dejaran de dolerle. Unas pañabras azotaban su mente, suspiró cuando no pudo definirlas.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, perplejos, comprendiendo pero sin querer hacerlo.

-¿Qué has dicho?

Stiles frunció el ceño, no recordaba haber hablado, pero su boca cobró vida propia para responder a la pregunta de Scott, que lo miraba tremendamente asustado.

-Habrías sido un buen rey para mí-hasta que terminó no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, suspiró, esas eran las palabras que oyó antes de ver a la criatura morir.- yo.. eh.. ¿qué significa eso?

Deaton asintió, pasando sus dedos por su barba incipiente, dándoles un segundo para reflexionar, pero lo único que pensaban es que Stiles se había vuelto loco, es más, hasta él mismo lo pensaba.

-Los llaman Void-dijo al final, como si hubiera estado esperando a que alguien lo supiera, expresó su decepción con otro silencio, que les parecía interminable a todos- El que se parecía a Derek-señaló al lobo que había logrado mantenerse alejado del joven, al margen- era su jefe-negó con la cabeza, más bien para rectificarse a sí mismo-bueno, más bien un jefe suplente. El Void es el jefe de todos ellos, quién los controla.

Se mantuvo un silencio por toda la habitación, el muchacho levantó, inquisitivamente, sus ojos marrones hacia el sabio druida.

-Entonces-recorrió su ceja derecha, peinándosela, como un ademán nervioso- ¿maté al Void?

Como respuesta solo hubo un silencio impertérrito.

-Hubo una onda expansiva, ¿recuerdas?- Stiles conocía el término, pero no había visto nada parecido a como pasaba en los cómics o en las películas, una luz blanca, como el big bang,-Algo te impulsó hacia atrás…

-el muchacho entonces comprendió, asintiendo con los labios entreabiertos, como si tuviera otra pregunta y estuviera intentando prestar atención sin que se le olvidara.

- suelen hacerlas cuando se les elimina.-el hombre depositó un libro que llevaba en su regazo, que le mostraba la imagen de un ser oscuro de ojos rojos.-El Void es un espíritu oscuro, que suele reproducirse como demonios-todos hicieron una mueca de asco por la especificación, preferirían no habérselo imaginado.- y cuando mueren…-continuó el hombre en sus discurso sin fin.- transmiten su poder con una onda expansiva, su poder se reparte entre los supervivientes hasta que encuentra al sucesor, el que tiene más poder de todos.

Continuó con su discurso que parecía ensayado, porque cada resolución parecía más fuerte que la anterior, era como si hubiera medido para ir dándoselo a los jóvenes poquito a poco.

-El ''suplente''- hizo las comas con las manos, suspirando porque esto era complicado hasta para él.- no parará hasta que consiga volver al Void de su parte o que el mismo jefe lo mate, repitiendo el ciclo, hasta que no quede ninguno.-el muchacho los miró a todos, Isaac alzaba una ceja, seguro de sí mismo, Scott simplemente le sonreía, como si eso solo fuera lo mejor de todo, lo más leve. Los demás solo evitaban su mirada.-Debemos de matarlos a todos. –comenzó a hacer aspavientos con las manos, explicándose.- pero puede haber miles, aunque no suelen estar solos, solo en manada.

Stiles levantó la mano, tal y como hacía en clase puesto que el discurso de aquel Yoda le estaba recordando a una. Y tenía que hacer una pregunta importante, sus dudas eran todas importantes para él. El druida asintió, instándole con una gesto a que hablara.

-¿Nadie va a preguntarlo?-negó con la cabeza mientras se recorre los cabellos, frustrado, como si se sintiera fuera de lugar, incomprendido. Los observa de nuevo, Scott se encoge de brazos, sin comprender.- ¿Nadie lo piensa?-suspira, casi como un berreo infantil, muy propio de él.-

-Adelante, Stiles.

La voz de Derek le infunde ánimos para hacerlo, para preguntar como si fuera aún un mocoso de nueve años. Derek le indica, con una mano, que los ilumine a todos con su boca incansable.

-¿Porqué había dos…?- cae solo al empezar a decirlo, se golpea la cabeza, ¿cómo podía haber tardado tanto en saberlo?- El caballo de Troya, ¿no es así?- Deaton asintió, aunque todos seguían a cuadros, sin comprender.- Era una manera de llegar hasta nosotros, para que confiáramos en él. Transformándose en uno de nosotros- rascó su barbilla, las ideas le venían tan rápidamente que no sabía controlarlas, aclararlas. Deaton especificó que era uno de los poderes del Suplente, la apariencia de alguien cercano al rey.- Pero, ¿por qué Derek?-miró al interpelado- No quiero decir que no confiemos en ti ni nada de eso, solo que quiero saber la razón de porqué fuiste tú y no Lyds, o Scott…

Derek lo miraba a los ojos, como si se hubiera perdido nada más empezar y no consiguiera comprender nada más que su nombre.

-Para acercarse a ti.

La voz de Deaton, llegó a todos los resquicios de la habitación, afirmando lo que todos querían negar, tan grave como de costumbre.

-¿Y por qué yo?-las preguntas se aglomeraban en su pequeña cabecita, y ni siquiera podía responder una. Y si no respondía la primera, no podía con la segunda porque iba enlazada con la primera… ¡TE DESVÍAS DEL TEMA! Focus, Stiles. Optó por preguntar algo que quería saber.-¿Y quién es el jefe?

Todos se miraron incómodos, ya lo habían adivinado, y sin embargo él, o no quería verlo, o esta vez no estaba en condiciones para deducirlo. Todos evitaban su mirada,, como ya llevaban haciendo unos largos minutos. ¿Por qué?

-¿Recuerdas el sacrificio?-stiles suspiró, claro que se acordaba, se despertaba todas las noches con la sensación de que la mayoría de las cosas que veía o soñaba no era reales. Incluso había creído que llevaba una relación con Derek cuando no era así, menos mal que todo eso había acabado de pronto. Como si alguien tocara un botón y todo se normalizara.- moristeis-los señaló a ellos tres, bien lo sabían porque habían llevado las consecuencias en sus carnes, y en sus muertes.- y habéis pasado una mala racha. Pero tú has salido peor parado,-el joven frunció el ceño sin comprender- porque trajiste algo contigo, Stiles. Los demás evaporaron lo que quedaba del Void en ellos, pero tú no.

Las palabras no le entraban en la cabeza, eran como cualquier carne cruda que le resultaba difícil de digerir, de asimilar..

-Tranquilo-lo agarró del brazo, no fue un gesto tierno ni dulce, pero el hombre, al estar sereno, consiguió tranquilizarle.-algo murió contigo anoche, te hemos sometido a pruebas y…- hizo una breve pausa, muy sospechosa, señaló el vaso que antes había bebido Stiles.-nada.

-Pero sus poderes podrían seguir dentro de ti, Stiles- dijo esta vez en joven alpha, acercándose a la camilla solo para apoyarse en ella, con las manos apretando la sábana.-

El muchacho intentó digerirlo de nuevo todo, respiró varias veces, contó hasta diez, hasta ver la verdad bien definida delante de él. El libro cayó al suelo, provocando que Deaton lo recogiera,

-Lo siento, así no se debe tratar una edición limitada como ésa-intentó bromear, como una manera de escapar o quitarle importancia al hecho, a todo lo que estaba sucediendo.- En conclusión, que debo de evitar acostarme con mujeres que podrían ser demonios, y, sobre todo,-alzó sus manos exagerando solo para parecer gracioso cuando no lo era, para nada lo era.- no liderar un ejército de…-esperó a que el hombre de color le dijera el nombre, pero no se les denominaba de ninguna manera.- De vasallos- acabó nombrando-hasta…¿cuándo? ¿el final de mis días?- todo esto lo enfadaba demasiado, ¿por qué tenía que cobrar él? ¿Scott y Allison salían ilesos solo porque sí?

Lydia se levantó, aun teniendo los brazos de Aiden rodeándola, había acabado acariciándolos, el muchacho acopló su figura a la de ella, respirando suavemente más tranquilo en su nuca.

-Los demonios no tienen por qué ser mujeres.-comentó como una erudita profesional, la verdad es que se había estudiado el libro durante dos noches, es era suficiente para ella, para aprendérselo enteramente.-He leído ese libro desde que nos lo contaste Deaton, y no dice nada de eso- miró al interpelado en busca de apoyo, quién asintió de acuerdo con ella. Stiles percibió sus ojos tristes- pero si dice que ésos seres deben de estar en el cuerpo de la mujer durante unos nueve meses-puntualizó separándose del gemelo, para buscarla página en el libro,-así que evita las mujeres, sí.

Suspiró, en realidad ambos suspiraron a la vez. EL muchacho miró a su alpha, cómo mantenía su porte sereno pero preocupado, todos los músculos en tensión, creía que iba a poder evitarlo durante un tiempo. Al menos hasta que durase ese enamoramiento.

-¿cuánto va a durar esto?- se esforzó por preguntar aunque en realidad no quería saber la respuesta.

-Hay una manera de devolver al Void de donde vino… que esperemos que funcione- porque sino tendríamos que matarte- y sus poderes con él- desvió Deaton el tema.-

-¿cuál?-pregntó Derek al ver que nadie se atrevía-

-Hay un hechizo al final del libro-Lydia se los mostró a todos, aunque ya se lo había relatado antes- creado por los mayas-comentó el druida, a lo que Stiles respondió algo como que de ellos no había que fiarse. A lo que como respuesta respondió con una mirada severa, el joven levantó las manos como excusándose.- en el que además de otras pociones difíciles de conseguir…

Lydia cogió un boli y su libreta, buscando una página concreta.

-Y luego otros tres más accesibles que ya tenemos..-empezó ella, continuando la labor del veterinario, pero Scott levantó una mano, para empezar a hablar seguidamente.

-Pensaba que eran dos Lyds, eso nos dijiste al menos- la miró, sin comprender el cambio de idea, preocupado por el tercer ingrediente.

-El libro especifica-Lydia juntó sus labios, incómoda por lo siguiente que iba a tener que decir.- que debe de haber sangre prestada voluntariamente del poseedor del Void, el espíritu oscuro. El segundo ingrediente, la sangre de aquel que tuviera una relación especial con él, que ejerciera como su ancla en esos instantes y que siempre mantendrá una relación especial con él. Ese ancla era yo-se señala mirando al joven y luego a Aiden, que parecía estar orgulloso de que su novia fuera el ancla del joven sin que éste la tuviera, porque era suya.-Pero hay un pie de página que se me debió de pasar.

-Ays, Lyds, los pies de páginas también hay que estudiárselos. ¿y si entran en el examen?- corroboró Stiles, intentando hacerlos reír a todos, pero solo Derek soltó una risita suave.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¡Se había reído! Eso era un gran paso.

-…En el que especifica que ambas cosas, el ancla y la relación especial, puede no ser una misma cosa, incluso pueden cambiar, y si cambian se necesita el tercer ingrediente.-Señaló a Stiles, mientras miraba a Derek- La sangre de su nuevo ancla, sin eso, no funcionará.

Ambos se miraron, entre todos debía de haber alguien que pudiera decir algo, pero ninguno se atrevía.

-Tú y tus molestas formas de hacernos la vida más difícil…-le picó Scott, lanzándole una mirada socarrona, como si no le importara que fuera Derek ahora quién él quería, era su amigo, ¿qué más le daba si era chico o chica quién le gustaba?- cambiando de opinión…

-¿Entonces quién…?-empezó Derek cuando todos susurraban por lo bajo cosas sin sentido, como si hubiera algún rumor nuevo que debieran cotillear. Odiaba eso, ¿para qué había que comentar nada sobre nadie? De todas formas, ese no era el tema.

Todos lo miraron como si pinchara un globo.

-Creo que deberíamos…-hizo un además de salir de la habitación, pero Deaton lo frenó, situándose en la puerta-

-Tú- comentó Stiles, mirando fijo al alpha, sin saber cómo se había atrevido a hacerlo, Scott le hacía gestos con las manos, ya que, de perdidos al río.- Ahora tú eres mi ancla.-desvió la mirada al techo, mientras enlazaba sus dedos, buscando hilos imaginarios en ellos solo para mantenerse valiente- tenía mis sospechas, pero supongo que eres tú.

Derek se señaló, con los labios entreabiertos pero sin reaccionar. Había aceptado lo que sentía por el joven, lo que la muchacha le había hecho darse cuenta anoche, pero no estaba preparado para oír eso.

¡Se había tirado toda su vida pensando que le gustaban las mujeres!¡Y Stiles era la persona más molesta que había conocido!

-Pero tú… desde cuándo…-se sonroja levemente, pasándose las manos por el rostro hasta llegar al cabello, desordenándolo, Stiles no pasó por alto la mirada de las chicas de la habitación, que casi dejaron de respirar con aquel movimiento. ¿cómo…. Era…. Él… tan… impresionante?-yo…

Lydia suspiró.

-Derek, no pasa nada si no es…-no terminó la frase, delante de ellos ya no se veía capaz de hacer más nada- solo necesito.. que no te vayas de la ciudad de nuevo, eso es todo.-terminó por decir, muchos discursos se le pasaban por la cabeza en esos momentos, pero no sabía qué decir.-Por ahora.

-Está bien.-todos en la habitación querían irse, era un momento demasiado íntimo e incómodo, pero, sorprendiéndolos a todos….Derek recorrió, con rapidez y una elegancia innatas, la distancia que les separaba, para apoyar su mano en su hombro, como dándole a entender algo, pero Stiles no comprendió hasta que su mano bajó a las de él, apretándolo con levedad para simplemente dejarlas ahí.

-Por favor, iros a un hotel…-comentó Isaac, tosiendo de nuevo, pero recibió una mueca de Scott, él no era el adecuado para decir justamente eso cuando hacía un rato él y Allison…Decidió alejar eso de él, gruñó sin controlarlo.

Derek separó la mano de las suyas, incómodo, incómodo de verdad porque esto era nuevo para él.

Stiles alzó su mano para volver a pescarlas entre las suyas, mirándole a los ojos, como pidiéndoselo en silencio. Paseó su mirada por la habitación, hasta quedarse como punto fijo en el espejo que tenía enfrente.

-¿Cómo los mataremos? ¿Conseguiremos los ingredientes?

Se palpaba la inseguridad en su voz, lo solo y erróneo que se sentía en ese momento, eso no era una ilusión. ¡Era un monstruo! ¡Todo por hacerle caso a un estúpido veterinario que, con perdón, le caía bien! ¿Cómo se aceptaba eso? ¿cómo se aceptaba que a lo mejor debía de vivir toda su vida así?

-Se pueden conseguir.

-Bien…-añadió Stiles, su espejo le estaba mirando con una sonrisa que él no controlaba, sus ojos se tornaron negros, negros como la oscuridad que había visto en aquellas criaturas, negro…frío, muy frío. Un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo, el alpha puso una de sus manos en la espalda de él, sujetándolo para evitar la posibilidad de que se cayera.-¿veis eso?-Preguntó a la multitud que llenaba toda la clínica del druida, señalando el espejo para luego señalarse los ojos.-

En el espejo empezaba a salir sangre de su labio, de su comisura, sus ojos, brillaron blancos por un momento para luego convertirse en los de un beta, podía notar los dientes en sus encías, podía ver sus manos llenas de sangre.

-no…-comentaron todos a la vez-

Deaton se adelantó hasta rozar su brazo de nuevo, como para infundirle ánimos, conseguir que dejara de mirar el espejo.

-El Void dejó algo en ti, está claro,-añadió, asumiendo que la vuelta de las alucinaciones eran por un efecto secundario que los poderes del Void ejercían sobre él, desde los sacrificios.-No te preocupes, todo se solucionará.-seguro que el hechizo funcionaba y no habría que matarlo.-Pero ten cuidado, puedes controlarlos, al igual que ellos pueden llegar a controlarte a ti…No los dejes hacerlo- puntualizó con el dedo índice, señalándolo.

-Todos estaremos contigo.- dijo su alpha de ojos verdes, a la vez que todos los demás asentían y se acercaban a él para poner las manos en un círculo, como había hecho desde la primera batalla que ganaron, solo por alegrar a Stiles que le encantaban los mosqueteros.

-Nunca me he sentido tan mal y apoyado a la vez-comentó el joven, con una media sonrisa, entre las manos de sus amigos, notando como los dedos del alpha se enlazaban con los de él. Su respuesta provocó una sonrisa generalizada.-Ah bueno, hubo un examen de física en el que-miró a Deaton y cambió de idea- tenía intención de copiarme de cierta pelirroja aquí presente- la muchacha sonrió triste.-y resultó que…

Todos escuchaban atentamente al joven, curiosos de la historia, soltando algunas risas cuando hacía uno de sus aspavientos con una sola mano, porque la otra la tenía afianzada al alpha. Esto les sirvió para evadir el tema un tiempo, el tiempo suficiente para volver a encararlo.

Porque para que las sombras se agruparan de nuevo, ya que habían quedado desperdigadas por toda la tierra, podían pasar meses, o a la vez no, pero iban a disfrutarlo. A entrenarse, a poyar a Stiles y, sobre todo, a conseguir que le joven saliera con vida de ésta. Porque no importaba si había un alpha o dos, o cuatro, como era en este caso, porque todos habían acabado siendo una familia, quizás los gemelos no estuviera muy dentro aún, pero lo estarían, y las familias se apoyan en todo, pase lo que pase.

PACK MEANS FAMILY, WHATEVER HAPPENS.

Decir que, muchas gracias a Daina, por inspirar el Fanfictioner español, que sin ella no habría biblia Sterek. Por todos sus esfuerzos y todas sus Historias, Gracias.

Sino la habéis leído, os la recomiendo.


End file.
